Angel
by SpringDaze
Summary: After a exciting year, Seth is bored and unhappy. But a fateful trip to the grocery store leads him to his own personal angel. But Seth is about to learn that there is alot more to imprinting than he thought. From the writer of I Dream of Movies. R&R.


Angel

Based on the song by Jack Johnson

By: SpringDaze

Full Summary: After completely freshman year in high school, becoming a werewolf, all of his best friends imprinting, and the only vampire friend he has married and is now a father, life isn't all that great for Seth Clearwater. But a faithful trip to the grocery store leads him to his own personal angel: a quirky new kid called Emma Dow. But there's more to imprinting than just falling in love is what Seth is about to find out.

Prologue: Imprinting on an Angel

If Seth Clearwater was honest with himself, which he usually was, he knew that he needed something to do. With everyone in the pack having either imprinted (Embry had finally imprinted on a girl called Jamie last week) or Seth was just annoyed by them, Seth was left without anything to do.

It didn't help that Edward was off doing God-only-knows what with Bella and being daddy-dearest. So his vampire friends were out as well.

Things had died down since the Volturi fight had ended, so no excitement there.

School wasn't in secession so homework couldn't even fill his time.

Yeah. He was _that_ desperate for something to do.

Seth's hair had grown out some since being shaven to a clean cut hairstyle. He had also grown a total of four inches. He had changed a lot since the beginning of his freshman year last year. And in three months, he'd be a sophomore at La Push High School.

As for this overcast summer day, he was walking to the grocery store to buy himself some food. Since his mother had began dating Charlie and she spent more and more time over there, food had become scarce at the Clearwater household.

Seth took his time walking; he didn't want to go home soon. All that was at home for him was an empty fridge, a grumpy sister, and hours of no entertainment.

He entered the small store and immediately headed towards the chip aisle. He was in need for some serious Lay's time.

Seth wasn't looking where he was going as he turned into the chip and dip aisle. There he collided with a considerably smaller person than himself.

"Sorry," he said to whomever (he still hadn't seen who this person was). "I guess I just wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh!" a girl's voice replied. "It's all good. I was just going to get another magazine."

That was when Seth looked down. There was a girl who couldn't have been taller than 5'3. She had long wavy brown hair that reached her mid-back and bright wide hazel eyes that seemed to smile along with her light red lips. She was beautiful, that was for sure.

But it was more than that to Seth, and with a gasp he realized that he could never live without this unbelievably wonderful girl whose name he didn't even know yet.

And that is when Seth Clearwater knew that he had imprinted on an angel.

**A.N. Cheesy, cheesy yes I know. But an actual plot line starts in the next chapter.**

**The whole point of this story is not only for Seth to have a significant other but to show another side of imprintation. Like my other stories ****Fang's Dream**** and ****I Dream of Movies**** this will have plenty of humor in it along with romance. This will have more drama in it too.**

**Please tune in for the next chapter!**

**For readers of ****Fang's Dream****: The long awaited finale to the story is coming up within the week! Be excited because this is going to be hilarious!**

**For readers of ****I Dream of Movies****: The long awaited next chapter will be coming up within the week. A lot of Alice/Jasper. The following one will focus of Bella and Edward. Within the next two Rosalie and Emmett along with Carlisle and Esme will get into the story! LAUGHS AND ROMANCE AWAITS!**

_**The SpringDaze Promise: I promise to bring you a story with laughs, romance, and interesting plot lines. If I do not do this to your satisfaction, feel free to flame if you must.**_

**Until the next time, **

**~SpringDaze**


End file.
